Brainstorm
Brainstorm is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Cerebrocrustacean from the planet Encephalonus IV, as well as the destroyed planets Encephalonus, Encephalonus II and Encephalonus III. Appearance 'Ben as Brainstorm' 'Alien Force/Ultimate Alien' Brainstorm has a crab-like appearance. He has pincers for hands and six legs. He can open his skull plates at will to reveal his brain, which is pink in color. Brainstorm wears a grey neck brace with a black stripe and the prototype Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on it to help him hold up his head. 'Omniverse' Brainstorm has a black loin cloth with a green stripe running across it on the bottom of his body. He has a black stripe in the center of his head with a green stripe in the center of it. He now has four legs instead of six, and each leg has a black stripe on its joint. Each leg also has a single joint instead of two. The hair-like spikes on his face and forehead are longer and his eyes connect to a large black strip that extends around his forehead. Brainstorm now has two spikes on each elbow. Brainstorm's neck brace is now green with a white stripe. 'Albedo as Brainstorm' 'Ultimate Alien' Brainstorm looks just like Ben's Brainstorm, but he has red eyes and no Ultimatrix symbol. 'Omniverse' Brainstorm looks just like Ben's Brainstorm, but he is pale pink in color with yellowish teeth and his stripes are red instead of green. He wears the stabilizer symbol on a red and white neck brace. Brainstorm (Ultimate Alien; Albedo).png|Albedo as Brainstorm in Ultimate Alien Brainstorm (Omniverse; Albedo).png|Albedo as Brainstorm in Omniverse Powers and Abilities 'Enhanced Intelligence' Brainstorm has super-massive intelligence. He can solve difficult calculations mentally in seconds. As seen in Greetings from Techadon, he knows complex angular physics, and can visualize equations and movement of objects as if they're actually there. He can determine mechanical values and physical properties simply by looking at them. With his intellect, he can perfectly understand the mindsets and mannerisms of his enemies, and any useful objects around him, so he can know exactly what move to make to take down his enemies and can predict their actions with impressive accuracy. According to himself, Brainstorm's IQ is one nonillion. 'Electricity Manipulation' Brainstorm can produce and manipulate yellow/green electricity in a variety of forms, including using it to move objects, shocking enemies or creating protective force fields by opening the exoskeleton plates on his skull. Brainstorm can use his electricity to telekinetically move objects, size and mass ranging from trains to living beings. He can also prevent his electricity from shocking a human while moving them. Brainstorm can generate electricity from his pincers without needing to open his skull plates. Brainstorm can control machinery and other technology using electricity, giving him a form of technokinesis. 'Other Powers and Abilities' Brainstorm has enhanced strength, enough to pin Captain Nemesis against a wall. Brainstorm is able to scale walls and walk on Spidermonkey's webbing without getting stuck. Brainstorm can levitate above the ground. 'Unseen Powers and Abilities' Servantis has shown the ability to manipulate memories, such as giving false memories and erasing them. Since he is a Human/Cerebrocrustacean hybrid, Brainstorm may not have these abilities. Weaknesses Echo Echo's sonic screams make it difficult for Brainstorm to concentrate. Brainstorm tends to be egotistical, which can make him overthink situations and forget to do simple things. Brainstorm has shown difficulty performing finer movement with his pincers, such as opened a portaloo door. 'Unseen Weaknesses' Brainstorm showed minor panic over being hit by a wave of water and suggested that he could of been shorted out by it. When Rook forced Dr. Psychobos's shell shut while he was using his powers, Dr. Psychobos was severely harmed. This has never happened to Brainstorm. Dr. Psychobos is helpless against Vicetopus. Brainstorm has never faced Vicetopus, or any other Vicetopus. Category:Omnitrix Aliens (All) Category:Prototype Omnitrix Aliens Category:Albedo's Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Albedo's Stabilizer Aliens Category:Cerebrocrustaceans Category:Characters with Enhanced Intelligence Category:Characters with Electricity Generation Category:Characters with Electrical Blasts Category:Characters with Electricity Manipulation Category:Characters with Electrical Shield Generation Category:Characters with Electrical Telekinesis Category:Characters with Technology Manipulation Category:Characters with Flight Category:Characters with Enhanced Strength Category:Omnitrix symbol on a neck brace Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Ben Tennyson Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Albedo Category:Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker Category:Voiced by Corey Burton